Isyarat
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Banyak hal yang dirindukan Hinata ketika Kaname, Sang Suami tak di rumah. Salah satunya cara Kaname membangunkan Hinata yang agak susah untuk bangun pagi. Xover Kaname x Hinata. Rate K . Request namika ashara.


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto dan Matsuri Hino

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Typo (s), Fluff gagal, Plotless.

**Summary: ** Banyak hal yang dirindukan Hinata ketika Kaname, Sang Suami tak di rumah. Salah satunya cara Kaname membangunkan Hinata yang agak susah untuk bangun pagi.

.

.

"Kapan pulangnya, Kaname-kun?" Hinata yang baru selesai menata pakaian dan beberapa keperluan sang suami ke dalam koper berwarna coklat gelap duduk di tepi ranjang besar mereka. Menatap punggung lebar sang suami yang sedang duduk di depan meja kayu berukuran sedang di dekat jendela kamar. Tampak sang suami sedang sibuk memiliah-milah begitu banyak kertas dokumen yang akan turut dibawa.

Mendengarnya, Kaname tersenyum kecil. Belum juga berangkat, sudah ditanya kapan pulang.

"Hm? Aku masih belum tahu pastinya, Hinata. Mungkin bisa tiga hari lagi. Atau bisa empat hari lagi. Tergantung keadaan nanti." Ujar Kaname tanpa mengalihkan atensi pada sang istri yang terduduk lemas tanpa semangat.

"Begitu…" Hinata menghela napas.

Kaname menyadari getar suara Hinata yang tak bersemangat. Menaruh tumpukan kertas _file _pekerjaan di atas meja. Prodigi keluarga Kuran tersebut membalikkan badan menghadap sang istri yang sekarang sudah membaringkan tubuh semampainya di atas ranjang berlapis kain katun berwarna ungu.

Perlahan Kaname bangkit dari kursi kayu berpelitur hitam. Bantalan kursi yang tersedia tak cukup memberi rasa nyaman. Melakukan peregangan ringan dan mendesah lega ketika rasa nikmat tak terkira terasa ketika otot-otot tubuhnya tertarik pelan.

Pria setinggi seratus delapan puluh empat senti meter, berambut coklat gelap tersebut melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati ranjang besar di kamar pribadinya dan sang istri. Kemeja warna biru muda tak terkancing sempurna, sedikit memperlihatkan otot dada bidang yang biasanya tersembunyi. Merangkak naik ke atas ranjang, perlahan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Hinata.

"Kau sudah mau tidur?" Sentuhan lembut di lengan Hinata rasakan. Wanita yang dinikahi Kaname setengah tahun yang lalu tersebut, membalikkan badan dan terlentang di dekat pinggang sang suami. "Kau tidak mengganti bajumu dan cuci muka dulu seperti biasanya."

Kaname yang duduk menyamankan punggung di sandaran tempat tidur, tersenyum ketika merasakan sepasang lengan ramping Hinata memeluk pinggangnya. "Aku malas saja." Suara Hinata menyapa indera pendengaran Kaname.

"Hm? Aku tak masalah sih, engkau tetap mempesona di mataku. Tapi, ini bukan sifatmu untuk melanggar aturan tak tertulis yang kau buat sendiri." Kaname Kuran terkekeh menerima cubitan kecil di pinggangnya.

"Kaname-kun, jangan usil." Pipi halus nan putih membulat lucu.

Seperti di tiap rumah tangga pada umumnya, seorang istri memberlakukan beberapa aturan tak tertulis yang harus dipatuhi oleh tiap penghuni rumah. Salah satu aturan tak tertulis dari Hinata adalah mencuci muka dan ganti pakaian tiap menjelang tidur.

"Kaname-kun keluar kota bersama siapa?" Hinata menaruh kepalanya di atas kedua paha Kaname. Mendongak menatap mata beriris merah gelap yang turut memandangnya. Belaian tangan Kaname pada helai-helai indigo begitu melenakan.

"Bersama Zero, Yuuki, Kurenai-san, dan juga Neji-san."

"Kak Neji juga?" Sejenak mata lavender pemikat Kaname melebar. "Kak Neji tak mengatakan apapun padaku."

"Kau bukan istrinya, kau sepupunya. Kalau kau tak lupa," kekeh ringan Kaname membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kau baru kembali seminggu yang lalu. Sekarang keluar kota lagi."

"Hinata…, aku minta maaf. Beberapa pekerjaan memang mengharuskanku begitu."

Hinata menarik tubuhnya dari kenyamanan tempat tidur dan belaian penuh kasih dari Kaname. "Tak mengapa, Kaname-kun. Aku mengerti. Lagipula aku juga punya kesibukan bersama Ayah."

"Oh ya?" Kaname mengernyitkan kening mendengarnya. "Apa juga melibatkan ayahku?"

Hinata tertawa kecil, "kenapa bertanya soal ayahmu juga?"

"Kalau sudah menyangkut dirimu dan Ayah Hiashi, Ayahku juga akan melibatkan diri. Ayah tak terima kalau Ayah Hiashi memonopoli dirimu sementara dia tak ada."

"Kau berlebihan, Kaname-kun. Ayah hanya mengajakku untuk melihat sekolah yang baru didirikan oleh Iruka-sensei. Dan ya, Ayahmu pastinya juga akan ikut serta. Tapi bukan karena alasan yang kau sebutkan tadi, tapi karena Beliau juga dermawan yang membantu mimpi Iruka-sensei." Hinata menjelaskan setelah mengambil piyama bersih dari dalam lemari pakaian, dan melangkahkan kaki rampingnya ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan berganti pakaian.

Hinata menaruh novel yang ia baca di atas meja nakas ketika Kaname yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi membaringkan tubuh kokohnya di samping Hinata. Kemeja biru muda dan celana hitam telah teronggok di keranjang baju-baju kotor. Piyama warna merah membalut tubuhnya. Wajah Hinata bersemu merah ketika melihat dada bidang sang suami tak tertutupi sempurna. Setengah tahun menikah tak membuat Hinata merasa terbiasa untuk melihat kebiasaan Kaname yang tak mengancingkan seluruh kancing piyama atau kemeja yang dia pakai ketika di dalam kamar.

"Selamat malam, Kaname-kun. Kau harus segera tidur agar bisa bangun pagi buta dan segera berangkat."

Kaname memeluk Hinata dan memejamkan mata, "selamat tidur, Sayang."

Adalah suara menenangkan Kaname sebelum tidur tadi malam yang terakhir Hinata dengar. Ketika pagi menjelang, sisi tempat tidur telah sepi. Terasa dingin ketika telapak tangan Hinata meraba permukaan ranjang tempat Kaname biasa berbaring.

Entah suaminya itu berangkat jam berapa, Kaname tak membangunkan Hinata. Tak diundang, sebuah perasaan menjengkelkan nan familiar mampir di hatinya. Rasa rindu telah menguasai hati Hinata. Hinata tak suka perasaan kosong ketika Kaname tak di sisinya. Meski tak terang-terangan menunjukkan keberatan Hinata, berpikir sedewasa mungkin, Hinata mencoba mengerti. Dari kecil ia sudah terbiasa melihat bagaimana ibunya sering mengalami apa yang sekarang Hinata rasakan.

Melakukan peregangan untuk melemaskan otot-otot yang kaku, Hinata menangkap benda berwarna putih di atas bantal sang suami. Menjulurkan tangan untuk meraihnya, sebuah memo dari Kaname.

_Maaf tak membangunkanmu, Sayang. Kau terlihat pulas sekali, jadi aku tak tega membangunkanmu. Aku berangkat, ya. Jaga kesehatanmu, Hinata. Dari suamimu, Kaname._

Melipat kertas memo dan menaruhnya di atas meja nakas, Hinata mengambil posisi duduk, meraih air mineral di atas meja di samping tempat tidur dan meminumnya hingga habis. Minum air putih sebelum dan setelah tidur sangat bagus untuk kesehatan. Sedikit merapikan rambut sepanjang punggung miliknya, Hinata bergegas untuk membersihkan diri. Bersenandung kecil menyemangati diri sendiri, mengingat beberapa rencana kegiatan dengan Sang Ayah dan mulai merencanakan beberapa kegiatan lainnya.

.

Menjelang tidur, Hinata menatap layar ponselnya. Kaname baru saja menghubunginya. Melepas rindu, katanya. Sang nyonya muda keluarga Kuran merasa hari begitu panjang menanti kepulangan sang suami. Sudah tiga hari sejak Kaname bersama Zero, Yuuki, Kurenai-san, dan Neji keluar kota, tapi kaname tak menjelaskan secara pasti, kapan mereka akan kembali.

Memanjatkan doa untuk kebaikan sang suami beserta orang-orang yang ia kasihi, Hinata menaruh ponsel pintarnya di bawah bantal. Memejamkan mata dan berharap sosok Kaname Kuran akan menemaninya meski hanya dalam mimpi.

Rasanya, Hinata baru menyelami alam mimpi sebentar saja. Dan ia yakin kalau di rumahnya dengan Kaname ini, hanya ada dirinya dan seorang _maid _saja yang tempat istirahatnya di lantai bawah, di sisi timur kediamannya. Tapi, kenapa perasaannya menyerukan ada orang lain di dekatnya. Hinata mengerang ketika kelopak matanya makin susah di perintahkan untuk terbuka. Sebuah belaian di kepalanya membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman.

Kaname tak ada di sini sekarang. Beberapa kali Hinata menegaskan hal tersebut pada otaknya. Tapi sentuhan yang kini dirasakan adalah hal yang familiar dan memang ia butuhkan. Ini salah, Hinata membatin. Dan semakin salah ketika ada perasaan sangat tak nyaman yang menggelitik telapak kakinya yang kini merasakan hembusan udara. Selimunta telah tersingkap di bagian kaki.

Terlonjak, Hinata memekik dan langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya. Ada seseorang yang menggelitik telapak kakinya. Mata lavender membulat, napas memburu, kepalanya terasa pening ketika tiba-tiba ia paksa bangun seperti itu. Suasana kamar masih temaram dengan satu lampu tidur yang menyala. Korden berat nan indah berwarna merah masih tertutup rapat. Samar, ada siluet seseorang di sampingnya.

Hinata hampir menjerit kalau saja sosok tubuh itu tak mengeluarkan tawa renyah yang begitu dirindukan Hinata. Bergegas menyalakan lampu tidur di nakas di dekatnya, Hinata terkejut melihat sosok Kaname Kuran duduk di atas tempat tidur mereka.

Pria berkulit cerah dengan rambut coklat berkilau hitam memanjakan kedua manik lavender milik Hinata. Mata beriris merah gelap memancarkan binary kerinduan yang dalam, bernoda niat jahil yang telah terlaksana.

"Kaname-kun?" Hinata masih meragukan penglihatannya.

"Ya, ini aku. Kaname Kuran, suamimu." Kekeh merdu kembali memanjakan gendang telinga Hinata.

"kenapa sudah pulang? Bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau kau masih sibuk?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku memberimu kejutan." Kaname merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, seakan bersiap menerima terjangan Hinata.

"Aku sangat terkejut. Tapi, kau menggelitik kakiku." Hinata mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Bingung antara mau merajuk karena kebiasaan Kaname yang tak wajar ketika membangunkannya –kalau Hinata susah bangun meski menerima belai-belai di kepalanya. Atau segera melampiaskan rasa rindunya selama beberapa hari ini.

"Kau mau aku menggelitik yang lain? Aku tak keberatan."

"Kaname-kun! Jangan menggodaku." Semburat merah di wajah Hinata memancing senyum Kaname yang lain.

"Tak memberiku pelukan atau yang lain? Aku sangat merindukanmu, lho…" kedipan mata nan menawan membuat jantung Hinata bertalu-talu.

Tak perlu disuruh juga Hinata segera menghamburkan diri ke dalam pelukan Kaname yang kini memeluknya begitu erat. Kaname merasakan jemari Hinata meremas fabrik pakaiannya di bagian punggung. Lalu, memilih memberikan begitu banyak ciuman di kepala Hinata.

"Aku pulang, Hinata."

"Selamat datang, Kaname-kun."

.

.

END

.

.

OOC ya? Hehehe, fanfic tanpa OOC bagai taman tak berbunga. *plak. Nah, ini dia fic Xover Hinata dengan Kaname Kuran. Ga ngikutin Vampire Knight, jadi mohon maaf kalau feel-nya terasa kurang ya. Judul itu… Isyarat tentang pengertian Hinata akan Kaname dan kalau ada Kaname di dekatnya.

.

.

**Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
